Snuff
Snuff is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Vincenzo Cilli from his warehouse in Atlantic Quays, Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Vincenzo's warehouse in Atlantic Quays to get some more work. Vincenzo informs him that Joseph Daniel O'Toole wants to leave the Sindacco family and join the Leone family. Toni is at first dismissive of the idea but Vincenzo informs him of plans to use O'Toole as an inside man. Toni drives to Ammu-Nation to purchase a weapon. Toni goes to the construction site Hepburn Heights run by the Sindacco family and kills a number of Sindacco family gang members. They are in two groups: one next to the high-rise apartment building and a second on the other side of a tunnel. Toni then kills another Sindacco family gang member by his car. Toni then collects the gang member's cell phone. Toni receives a phone call from O'Toole who had filmed the entire thing. O'Toole is happy that Toni is there and that he will soon be joining the Leone family. Toni reminds O'Toole that he owes him money, and O'Toole tells him to use the Sindacco's car as a deposit. Toni takes the car to the Pay 'n' Spray in Red Light District and has the car re-sprayed to complete the mission. Script Vincenzo Cilli: Hey, remember JD O'Toole? Toni Cipriani: Difficult to forget... Vincenzo Cilli: He's currently running a Sindacco controlled titty-bar, I mean gentleman's club. The interesting thing is, he wants to be a Leone now. Toni Cipriani: Fuck him! He made his choice. Vincenzo Cilli: Hello, brain-cell! Jeez, Toni, Sal said you was dumb muscle, but I didn't think anyone was that dumb. We can use JD to get the drop on Sindacco plans. He's gonna be our boy on the inside. There's just one thing. He's being sat on by some Sindacco ape. I want you to remove this little obstacle and get JD by our side. Capiche? (Toni kills numerous Sindacco family gang members around Paulie's Revue Bar. Toni then receives a phone call) Joseph Daniel O'Toole: Toni... oh you just gave me some great snuff footage. Toni Cipriani: JD? You saw that? YOU'RE FILMING ME?! Joseph Daniel O'Toole: Aw, I was just... it's for my own use! I can't wait 'till we're on the same team! Toni Cipriani: Don't get too excited. You still owe me money. Joseph Daniel O'Toole: Take that Sindaccos chump's car as a deposit, uh? Just re-spray it so no one recognizes it. I'll take care of his body. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $500. The Pistol becomes available for purchase at the Ammu-Nation store for $240. The missions Smash and Grab for Vincenzo Cilli and Bone Voyeur! for Joseph Daniel O'Toole become available. The Hellenbach GT is also a reward, since you can take it to your garage or cruise around with it. External Link * Snuff mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 Version Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories